Darling Buttercup
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Having been separated for the last few months, Chiaki and Namikawa pick up where they left off. Nothing says drama more than a jealous ex trying to steal your man. NamikawaxOC
1. One

_**Moth: **Hello! Hello! Hello! So, for all those Reiji Namikawa lovers out there, yours truly, has created a one shot! Although, towards the end, I feel as though it could go on. You tell me what you would like. One-shot, or keep going?  
>It's a more sophisticated lemon in my opinion, as well as a little sappy at the end xD. I give thanks to <strong>QuarterQueen13DN<strong> for throwing out Reiji Namikawa...the sexiest Yotsuba guy!  
><strong>Namikawa: <strong>Moth, only owns, Chiaki, and this lovely lemon! _

* * *

><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late Chiaki, I got held up by work yet again." Namikawa apologized. I glanced up from my drink and connected with his grey eyes. He took off his jacket and the waiter came over.<p>

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" he asked.

"Red wine would be lovely." Namikawa answered. The waiter nodded and walked away. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course not." I said with a sly smile. "You can't help it if work delays you. I'm just happy you could make it. I almost thought you were gonna stand me up." I admitted looking away bashfully.

"Oh, you did? Sweetie, I would never stand you up. I'll make any time for an old friend. Which brings me to my next question, how have you been?" the music in the hotel restaurant was soothing. I caught sight of a large party walk in and I brought the wine glass to my lips, took a sip, and placed it gently back down.

"I've been good. Not a lot to report honestly, but I guess I can say I adopted a cute kitty the other day. Her name is Pepper. Uhm…my sister got married a few weeks ago, and I've just been missing you." I could feel my exterior of a hardshell start to fall off. I promised myself that Namikawa wouldn't see me like this, but it was failing miserably.

"I'm terribly sorry Chiaki. I miss you too, like a lot. The only reason I had to cancel last time, was I would've been too preoccupied with my work, and I didn't think you would've had a good time with me."

Reiji Namikawa never knew that I saw him more than a mentor or a buddy. Three years older than me, made me realize how much he truly meant to me. When we went our separate ways for a few months, I was sure I would be okay without talking to him. Emails were exchanged, phone calls were missed and returned, but no face to face contact.

We had met while I was in my senior year of college. He had a part-time job at a local coffee shop and since I was staying up so late studying, I would do the majority of my studying there. Since he worked real late nights, and I had _real_ late nights, we sparked up conversations and a friendship. I couldn't believe that someone like Namikawa would want to be my friend. Once I was out of college he told me he was gonna be joining Yotsuba. For the next four years we had so much fun together. Then, suddenly, his work load increased and we saw each other less and less. This was the first time in three months that I've seen his face.

"How have you been Namikawa?" I asked playing with a strand of my hair. The waiter brought over his wine and he took a slight sip of it before answering me.

"You know, I've been missing something in my life, a little excitement." I hadn't a clue what he was talking about. "I know," he chuckled, "that sounds a little weird, but it's not. Every day it's just been work, day in and day out. I'm getting really sick and tired of it. Higuchi tried to set me up with one of his friends, but that go so well. Mido and Shimura have been trying to keep me entertained, but that hasn't worked either." I looked up from my hands and blushed beneath the gentle glow of the candle's light.

"Why not try going to the mall, or hanging around town, I'm sure you could meet some interesting people, especially girls." I suggested feeling my heart sink low.

"I've already done some of that, and nothing has worked. Before work got all up my ass, there was a time when I had excitement, and that was with you." My eyes darted away from the shiny fork, and into his. Was he being serious right now, or toying with me? No! Namikawa is not the type of guy to do something like that.

"You…think I'm exciting?" I hesitantly asked. I could feel myself begin to shake with excitement and happiness. He nodded his head and took another sip of his maroon liquid.

"I also would like to ask, do you still like buttercups?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked from his eyes back to the shiny fork.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I know it's a non sequitur, but I wanna know. I remember you as this adorable girl, who loved to smile, stare at buttercups, and watch sappy romance movies. A few months can really change a person in my opinion."

"Oh…" I didn't think he'd actually remember those little embarrassing details. "I uhm…I do still like buttercups. My sister let me have a few in my bouquet at her wedding. For some reason when I look at them, I think of you, but you've never given me any." The tiny smile on his face turned into a grin.

"No, you're right. I have not ever given you buttercups. I apologize for that." I couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, it's quite all right. It's kind of embarrassing how you remembered that." I said.

"What? That you like buttercups? How is that embarrassing?" he asked shifting towards me. I couldn't take my eyes off his perfectly sculpted face, nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. I wanted to lean forward and claim those lips as my own. I nodded to his questions.

"It's embarrassing because…well…I just don't seem like the type of girl to like flowers. My niece and nephew giggle whenever buttercups and my name are in the same sentence, actually all flowers. I can't take that too personally, they're only 5 years old. What do they really know?" It was true. My niece and nephew laughed at me when my name was mentioned with flowers, but I couldn't get mad.

"I think it's absolutely adorable."

"Heh, thanks." The two of us had finished our drinks, and there was no real reason to stay downstairs. "Would you like to come back up with me?" I asked sheepishly.

"I would love nothing more." This is great, he still just sees me as a friend, fuck my life. We stood up and I fixed my black dress. When he saw what I was wearing his eyes widened. "Wow…I, uhm…when…" he was at a loss of words. I couldn't help but chuckle, he was acting really adorable right now. "You, look, stunning." He walked closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. What is he doing? He never did this before? I mean…yeah he's put his arm around me, but this time it felt different. I sensed that he wanted to make it known to every man around us, that I was his. Maybe that's just wishful thinking.

"Thank you Reiji." I blushed ever so slightly as we exited the restaurant.

"Have a nice night!" the lady said. We gave her a friendly wave and I led him towards the elevators. His arm suddenly got lower, now it was near my waist. I was a little confused, but at the same time I was happy.

"Are you still afraid of frogs?" I asked out of the blue.

"Me? Afraid of frogs? Heck no! You know I conquered that fear a while back." He said standing straight up. He was being such a liar, and I could see right through is lie.

"Like hell you got over that fear Reiji. You're still afraid of them amphibians, aren't you?" I asked smirking and pressing the elevator button. His face turned a little red and he looked away.

"Well, maybe I'm only half afraid. Who wants to know why if I'm still afraid of frogs?" he asked eying me.

"Oh, no one. I was just asking. Since you asked me if I still liked buttercups, I thought I'd ask about your fear of frogs." He rolled his eyes and playfully nudged me. The elevator dinged and the golden doors opened. We walked in and I pressed the 20th floor. The doors closed and we stood together in silence.

"So, have you been dating anyone?" he asked.

"I've had a few dates in the past….but nothing that has stuck. I don't think dating is my forte. I just fail at meeting and talking to guys. I don't know, but they never seem to like me back."

"Chiaki, I like you." He said softly. I smiled at him.

"I know you do Namikawa. Those other men just don't like me for some reason. I think I'm too mysterious for them." I honestly hadn't a clue why none of my dates wanted a second one. I had guys left and right asking me out, and sometimes I knew it was because I looked pretty, and other times it stumped me. Then, when they'd actually go on a date with me, it'd be so boring, I wanted to call it quits.

"They sound rather immature if you ask me." He exclaimed stiffening up a little bit. "I guess they don't know a real women when they see one." The elevator dinged and we arrived on the 20th floor. "It sounds like all they want is sex, and none of them want to have a real relationship." He did have a point, but I guess I never 100% noticed.

"Do you think so?" I asked getting out my room key and opened the room. We walked in and he took off his jacket again. He rested himself on my king sized bed, as I took off my earrings.

"Uh-huh." I bit my lip and stood fidgeting with my earrings.

"H…Have you been dating anyone?" My heart was standing on a cliff. It would either be saved, or pushed over the edge. I went back to taking off my right earring and waited for this long tedious silence to be over.

"Eh…some girls, but none have stuck. They were just like those guys that you were telling me about; all they wanted was sex, and they only went for the looks. It didn't hurt me that they just wanted to use me, but I felt sorry for them. They aren't gonna get a very good man if that's _all_ they want."

"Namikawa…" What am I doing? No! Just make something up now, don't say what you want to, don't do it…don't do it!

"Yes?" I turned around and saw him leaning on his elbows looking up at me. I took my shoes off and stepped closer to him. There weren't any words, I don't know what came over me. If I actually went in to kiss him, he might think I'm just like those girls. We have a four year friendship, so I doubt he'd think that. I pulled him close by his tie and stood in between his legs. It seemed he knew what was going to happen. His face was touching my stomach through the thin satin fabric of my dress.

He pulled me into his lap and connected his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. We pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. The feeling was indescribable. I nuzzled my nose with his and felt him gently unzip my dress. The sound of us breathing filled the entire room, even though it was barely audible. I stood up and pushed him back on the bed. I crawled on top of him and kissed his lips. I made a trail of delicate butterfly kisses all the way down to his clavicle, and then to his neck.

"Chiaki…" he breathed. I twisted a piece of his hair around my finger and let my other hand move down his chest, and gently rub it. I stopped kissing him and straddle him. We locked eyes for a few seconds and then he sat up, and rolled me on my back. He un-buttoned his dress shirt and threw it on the ground. He was only left in his pants, and tie. He bent down and kissed my neck and his other hand found its way towards my inner thigh and I hiked up my dress for him. I felt his fingers gently touch my panties, and begin to softly stimulate my clit.

"N…Namikawa…" I moaned in his ear. He stroke began to get a little faster, and I felt his tongue run across my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair again, and he chuckled ever so lightly. I bucked my hips as his massaging got a little faster. I felt him stop kissing my neck and he sat up. He looked down at me with his passionate eyes. He took his tie off, along with my panties. He pulled my dress up higher and I moved further back on the bed. I had to put my hands over my face.

"Ch…Chiaki, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry…but I never thought we'd be doing this. I haven't been 100% honest with you. If it hasn't already occurred to you, I like you a lot more than a friend. I don't mean to see like an immature 27-year old girl right now, but––" My words were stopped with his lips. He looked directly at me and smiled.

"I've seen your bad sides, your good, your ugly, and all the rest. I know you like me Chiaki, and not just because I'm handsome, but because I understand you." He touched my face and kissed my cheek. He pulled my red panties off and let his tongue glide over my clit. I let out a little gasp and then a groan. I felt him stick two fingers inside me, as he siphoned me. I arched my back, and bucked my hips a little bit.

"N…Namikawa….oh…." I groaned pulling at my hair lightly. I wrapped my legs around him as he ate me out. I never knew Namikawa was so good with his mouth this way. He struck me as the one to stray away from sexual activity, other than masturbation. It looks like I was a bit off on my guess. He teased me by only using the tip of his tongue to play with me, and I giggled. "Stop…you tease." I heard him chortle and he kissed my inner thighs before eyeing my chest. I took my dress off, which revealed a blood red strapless bra. I sat up and undid it for him, but I decided to tease him.

"Hey! That's not fair." He said with a little smirk.

"I think it's 100% fair." I let my arm slowly fall off of my breasts, and his hands replaced them. I was still very shy to look him in the eyes as he touched me. He fondled my breasts gently, and soon wrapped his lips around my left nipple. I moaned and played with his hair. His other hand slipped two fingers back inside me, and he began to move them in and out, slow and then fast. "Oh….my gosh….."I moaned lightly. I wanted to give him pleasure as well, I didn't want him to do all the work. He switched breasts and let his lips curl around my other nipple and he softly sucked. I was able to push him on his back and smirk up. I kissed his lips as I unbuckled his belt and he helped take off his pants. He threw them on the ground, as well as his socks. I wrapped my lips around his erect cock, and used my tongue to slid over the slit. I put him all in my mouth and used my tongue to swirl around it as I went up and down.

"Chiaki…oh,…my,…fucking, god." I loved hearing him say my name, even if he was saying hello, but this made my name seem sexier 10 times more than usual. Namikawa had a nice swollen member. I didn't judge, but I was happy with his. I wrapped my fingers around him and pumped as I licked. I wondered if he had a condom with him. I pulled away for a second.

"Namikawa?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"D'you have a condom?"

"Left pocket of my pants baby girl." He said. I reached down and grabbed his pants and snagged the condom. I handed it to him and I heard it tear open. I've heard a few condoms open in the time I hadn't seen Namikawa, and when I heard them open in the past, I felt frightened, but with Reiji, everything felt warm. He placed the empty condom wrapped on the nightstand and leaned up against the pillows. I crawled over to him and straddle him. I teased him and myself, by rubbing the tip of his cock on my wet entrance. "Please don't tease me Chiaki baby, I really, really can't take it." I saw the sexy smile on his face, and I kissed it.

"Neither can I." I lowered myself on him and groaned out in his ear. "N-Namikawa….holy crap." I felt myself squeeze around his thickness. I began to move up and down on him as he laid there and watched me. His hands grabbed my breasts and he brought me close to kiss him. "I…love…you…" I breathed out. It was one of the scariest things I could've said, and it was only three words, three syllable, and six letters. I felt him start to thrust against my movements.

"I love you too Chiaki….I've been waiting to hear you say it." He managed to choke out. I saw his eyes roll into his head as the pleasure took over him. "Ch…Chiaki…" He moaned again. I moved myself faster on his cock, letting out little moans and groans of my own.

"R-Reiji…" I looked into his eyes, finally, and everything fell into place. I wasn't sure what I meant, but nothing felt wrong. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him into a hug as he thrusted against my movements. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling build within my lower stomach, and I wanted to face my fear. I wanted to look at him. I wanted to see his face as I came on him. I pushed him back, putting my hands on his chest, and moving on him a little bit faster. I soon felt the feeling intensify as I moved on him, and i moaned loudly looking down at him and he wrapped his arms around me, tugging on my hair just the slightest. "Ahhhhh! Namikawa!" I screamed looking at him and feeling myself blush. I saw him smile and soon he was writhing in pleasure.

"Chiaki! Oh my gosh! Chiaki!" he groaned loudly and I soon fell to the side of him. He looked at me and pulled me close, into a kiss.

As a couple of minutes passed I wondered if he really did mean what he said.

"Did you mean that…?" I asked softly. He turned to me and touched my lips.

"Yes, I meant everything I said." I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to see vulnerable.

"I meant to too, I love you Reiji." I yawned snuggling up to him.

"I love you too Chiaki."

**~Next Morning~**

_Knock. Knock. _

My eyes fluttered open and I was under the covers on one side of the bed, and the other half was beautifully made. Did that really happen last night?

_Knock. Knock. _

"Coming!" I expected it to be house keeping, but when I got to the door, it wasn't. I opened the door.

"Are you Chiaki Watanabe?" I nodded. The man was from the front desk, and he handed me a bouquet of buttercups. "This was waiting for you, and I was told to give it to you at 10:30." He smiled.

"Thank you." He bowed and walked away. There was a tiny card and I sat the flowers down and read it.

_Chiaki,  
><em>_I wished I could've seen your sweet, beautiful, darling face this morning,  
><em>_but work suddenly called. I've got an extra room in my house, perhaps you and Pepper might like to join me, for more than just a week, or a month. I'll see you soon my darling buttercup, I'll see you soon.  
><em>_I love you.  
><em>_R. Namikawa._


	2. Two

**_Moth: _**_Oh hai there... ^_^ It's me, Moth! So two of my readers requested that I turn my Namikawa one-shot, into a story. So, here is chapter two! I'm terribly sorry it's so short. I'll make the rest longer, but for now, this one is the shortest! I love Namikawa. So enjoy this story!  
><strong>Mello: <strong>Hey...disclaimer time...  
><strong>Moth: <strong>Mello, what are you doing here?  
><strong>Mello: <strong>*gives Moth chocolate* She only owns Chiaki, Arika, and any other OC's that appear in the story! She also does NOT own Death Note.  
><strong>Moth: <strong>Thanks Mello _

* * *

><p>The temperature in my apartment was chilly. Pepper was snuggled in my bed, the way I had left it yesterday morning. My phone was flashing, so I pressed it and listened to my messages. My sister called asking if her husband and she could take me out to dinner, tomorrow, and my friend Arika called.<p>

"Pepper!" I said in a sweet baby voice walking into my bedroom. He purred as I touched his soft fur. I smiled down at him. "Want some food? Hmm?" I picked him up and brought him into the kitchen. I set him down and got out a can of cat food. "Here you go sweetie, you must be hungry."

_Brrrrrrr! Brrrrr! Brrrrr! _

"Hello?" I grabbed my phone and played with Pep's tail.

"Chiaki, how did everything go?" it was Arika, bubbly as ever. "You've gotta tell me everything! Was it as bad as you thought?" I sat down on my couch and wrapped my blanket around me. I could tell that she wasn't going to let up unless I told her.

"Arika, it was fine. Nothing too unexpected happened…during dinner." I got a tiny smirk across my face and heard her squeal.

"Oh my gosh! You have to tell me everything!" I chuckled and looked over to see Pepper still eating.

"Do you really want me to bore you with what we did? A good girl never kisses and tells."

"Chiaki, now you have to tell me! I sense someone got a little more than a kiss…do I detect right? Did he drive you home?" I looked out the window and sighed lightly.

"No, he was already gone by the time I woke up. He left me note though, and he promised to get together again. Arika, it was wonderful last night. I don't think I've seen myself in that light in a long time. Girl, that boy name me experience passion like no other." The two of us laughed and I saw Pep jump down and come over. "You want to know what else he said?"

"Hell yes! Tell me everything." She anticipated probably that he asked me to be his girlfriend, which he did, but he didn't come out and say it. Last night was a night that I will never forget and I hope he doesn't either.

"He said, "I searched my pocket for the note. I found it and opened it and read the last part to her. "I've got an extra room in my house, perhaps you and Pepper might like to join me, for more than just a week, or a month. I'll see you soon my darling buttercup, I'll see you soon. I love you. R. Namikawa. Isn't that adorable?" She didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then she squealed even louder than the last.

"CHIAKI WATANABE! Do you understand what that means?" she asked like a crazy person.

"Uh…sorta?" I laughed a little unsure.

"He wants you to go and stay with him, like move in with him! I think that it was so sweet and adorable that he included Pep. Are you guys going to go on another date? I mean could you even call that a date, it was more like…I don't know. I'm at a loss for words for once."

"Arika of course. I'll let him contact me first, I don't want to seem desperate. I've got to call my sister, and while I was on my way home, I got a call from Takada. She wants you, me, Misa, and Hal to meet up. Apparently I've had my head so far up works ass I've neglected all my friends. So I've got that to do, and I've gotta head in early tomorrow to the preschool."

"Well, I'll be over tomorrow. You want me to pick you up?" Arika asked.

"Sure, whatever is cool. I can walk home if it gets to be a nuisance."

_Beep. Beep. _

"Oh! Guess who's calling?" I smirked.

"Reiji! Call me back whenever you're done talking. Good luck!" I chuckled.

"Call you in a bit." I hung up on her and answered Namikawa's. "Yes, this is Chiaki Watanabe, how may I help you?" I asked chuckling.

"Hey buttercup, how is everything? Did you get my note?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. I thought that, that it was really sweet that you included my cat. Pepper loved the little invite." I said laying down and looking at the ceiling.

"I'm glad. I was totally serious you know. Being the director of one of the most prominent business companies here in Japan is really energy draining." I laughed lightly and thought. Is he going be able to spend more time with me, or will there be a date here and there? "Hey," his voice broke my thoughts. "I'm not doing anything Thursday night. I can come over and spend some time at your place. Take you out to dinner, how does that sound?"

"Are there just going to be dates every now and then, or are we gonna make this an almost regular basis? I don't want to just talk with you, talk with you, be with you, and then all of a sudden you are M.I.A. I miss you so much. Getting to have last night, oh my gosh, I'd pay a billion bucks to have last night again. Please don't say yes and then change on me. I wish…I wish things could go back to the way everything used to be." I said listening to silence. Pepper meowed and purred as I scratched his tummy.

"I thought the same thing Chiaki. Last night, last night was, I can't even find any words for what I felt last night. I don't wanna sound corny, but I guess I will. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. I'll make a reservation at Cherry Blossom, and we can chat more. To answer your question, I can't make any set in stone promises, but I can work my ass to try and devote as much time of mine to you." A smile came across my face and happiness swept over me.

"You promise?" I asked.

"100% promise."

"Hey Namikawa….get going!" I heard a guy in the background, and that happiness left me.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I have to go for right now. Would you like a good night call tonight?" he asked.

"That would be lovely. So, Cherry Blossom, this thursday? What time are you thinking?" I asked.

"7:30? That seems sexy, doesn't it?" we both chuckled at his words and I smiled to myself.

"7:30 sounds great. I'll talk to you later Reiji." I said.

"Talk to you later Chiaki." We hung up and I looked around at my empty apartment. Maybe he was too shy to say 'I love you' again, but then why say it while we were snuggling? He was in a little bit of a hurry, eh I can't think too much into it, or else I'll drive myself crazy. I decided to call my sister, oh boy this was going to be fun.


End file.
